


A Chance Meeting

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Single Dad AU, for puppets because she’s not mad enough at me already, ily puppets, she’s going to kill me but it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: You’ve always loved kids but you’ve yet to have any of your own. It won’t stop you hanging out with your niece though and having a chance encounter with someone special.





	A Chance Meeting

  1. You had never really been a ‘kid person’ despite your love of children you had yet to meet someone who shared your love. Most men seemed to recoil from the idea of having children, it was as though the mere mention of responsibility for another person was inherently repulsive so you’d resolved to stop trying to convince these immature boys and would be much more selective about a dating partner from now on. People laughed when you told them and said they wished they could be that picky but it wasn’t as though you were being picky out of some superficial desire for the ‘perfect partner’ you just wanted someone who shared your values was that so bad?



Luckily enough your sister understood your desire for someone who shared your values and your love of children and had no issues letting you spend time with your niece in fact she was glad of it. As a busy working mother your sister didn’t have all the time she wanted for her daughter and as such Jessie often ended up playing in her room alone or watching television while her parents worked, so your offer to take her to the park was met with all but open weeping from your sister,

 **“Please! We haven’t been able to get to the park in like forever!”**  
Your poor sister seemed at her wits end and Jessie was all but frothing at the mouth at the prospect of a day out so you were only too happy to oblige both.

The park was only a five minute walk from your sisters house and the whole way Jessie talked animatedly about her life since you’d seen her last, about school and her friends and everything you’d missed since speaking to the eight year old last. When you arrived at the park jessie seemed to spot someone she knew and took off like a bullet only shouting back to you that it was ok Maria was a friend from school so you took a seat on one of the benches and watched as Jessie almost knocked a smaller girl off her feet though the smaller girl didn’t seem to mind very much and was just as excited to see Jessie,

 **“Kids eh, everything is always so exciting”** a man’s voice said from above your head, you looked up and almost fell off the bench. Standing above you was possibly the most attractive man you’d ever seen with glossy brown curls, deep brown eyes and just the hint of facial hair, he was beautiful you thought to yourself if it was right to call a man beautiful. Realising you’d been staring you cleared your throat and averted your eyes back to the girls on the jungle jim,

**“Y-yeah, it’s pretty great”**

**“Si, the joy of a child is a wonderful thing. Maria is always happy to see her friend”** the man continued taking the seat next to you,

**“I didn’t even know Jessie had such a good friend. I’m her aunt and I don’t get to see her as much as I’d want to”**

**“I would have thought you were her sister not her tia”** the man laughed and you felt your entire body flush, was he - flirting?

You chided yourself internally, there was no way this beautiful man was flirting with you. He was probably married and he was just being nice, his kid and Jessie were friends that was all, he was probably this nice to everyone.

You sat on the bench with the man watching the girls play and laugh together, you responded when you were spoken to mostly with small nods and sounds of affirmation until finally the time came for you to take Jessie home,

“ **But I wanna stay and play with Maria some more!”** Jessie pouted

“ **You should ask your mom to set up a playdate, I’m sure Mr - ”** you stopped, you’d never asked the man sitting beside you all this time his name and you’d never introduced yourself either. Apparently the look on your face was hilarious as the man began to laugh, his chestnut brown curls bouncing around his face as he did so

“ **Vasquez, novio. Alejandro Vasquez, I can spell it for you if you like”**  
You flushed again, there was that perfect smile with teeth as straight as rows in a military cemetery,

You gave your name with your hand outstretched to shake his own, Mr Vasquez laughed as he took your hand in his own, you could feel the rough skin of his palm against your own and you wondered what he did for a living,

“ **I hope to see you again novio. Why don’t you give me your number and we could arrange a playdate for the girls, I know how busy your sister must be”**

“ **S-sure”** taking out your phone you fumbled slightly unlocking it but entered his number as he did yours,

“ **I’ll see you again soon novio”**

You waved goodbye as you and Jessie left the park and began walking back towards her house. Jessie talked animatedly again the entire way home about Maria and her father,

“ **Maria lives with her dad because her mom is gone, Maria says her dad says she went away after Maria was born and she hasn’t come home ever”**

“ **He’s all alone?”** you asked, Jessie nodded and continued talking. A single father, part of you hoped now that he had been flirting but you waved that thought away again, it was far too presumptuous of you to think he was flirting but then he did ask for your number, to arrange a playdate though since your sister was busy.

It was only later that day when your phone went off that you were finally sure what had happened in the park which left you lying atop your bed with flushed cheeks and a rapidly beating heart,  
‘ _See you soon pretty girl. Maybe we can have a playdate of our own’_ it was official then. He had been flirting and he thought you were pretty, nothing was ever going to top this as the best day of your life. Nothing.


End file.
